


Punching Bag

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [72]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kurt edging in his boy's mouth, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Sub Blaine Anderson, Vogue Employee Kurt Hummel, minor mention of body insecurity, while pushing his body to the physical brink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: When Kurt buys his pet a special present for the loft, Blaine naively overlooks the fact that his Master might have an ulterior motive.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Taking a Journey Together [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/283011
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Punching Bag

"There's my boy. Mmm... my good, good boy... " Kurt rolls his hips forward, filling Blaine's mouth with his cock, stopping before he can ram it down his sub's throat and choke him. The sound of Blaine sputtering around him would be music to Kurt's ears, but he doesn't. He can't do anything that might jeopardize Blaine's voice.

No voice, no career.

Kurt could never do that to Blaine.

Not choking his boy with his cock is a sacrifice Kurt is willing to make to ensure Blaine continues his meteoric climb on Broadway.

"That's it," Kurt murmurs, running his hands down Blaine's thighs, feeling them quake with strain. "Just a bit longer. Or not. I don't know. I'm enjoying this too much. And besides, your fun parts are right here." He slides a hand beneath the waistband of Blaine's shorts. "Why would I want to give that up?" He wraps his fingers around Blaine's erection and starts to stroke, pulling a moan from the back of Blaine's throat. 

The kind Blaine couldn't have stopped with every shred of his self-control. 

Kurt inches Blaine's shorts down as far as they will go in this position, freeing his cock for unfettered access, and Blaine knows the stakes of this scene have just gotten higher.

Blaine should have realized right away that Kurt’s latest addition to their loft wasn’t as innocuous as it first seemed. They’d been talking for a while about converting a section of the loft into an at-home gym so that they could fit in quick workouts when going out to the gym wasn’t an option.

But bringing the gym home was mainly for Blaine's benefit. 

The choreographer down at the theater was still giving him grief over non-existent "love handles" or some such crap. Kurt knew that Blaine had no love handles, not an inch of body fat to speak of, but Blaine was harder to convince. 

Kurt chose his battles carefully. Providing Blaine with the means to burn through his insecurities is healthier, in the long run, than forcing him to deny they exist. 

They didn't rush in but began building their gym piece by piece. It contained weights, mostly, and a speed bag attached to a frame. But their newest acquisition was so massive, it had to be bolted to a beam and to the floor. 

A heavyweight bag.

Blaine was over-the-moon when he saw it. It was exactly like the ones he’d worked-out with in high school. He swore he’d get one once he got settled, but he never had the space. But here it was, in front of his very eyes, installed before he got home in the evening.

Kurt beamed when he saw his sub’s eyes light up. He loved surprising his pet with things that could make him this happy. Blaine begged his Master for permission to try it out. Kurt said yes - after dinner and an appropriate show of gratitude.

The bag turned out to be an excellent investment. Blaine used it constantly - when he woke up, before he headed off to the theater, and as part of his stress relief when he got home at night, all with Kurt's blessing. As long as he kept up with his chores, ate his meals, and took care of himself, and as long as Blaine didn't use the bag as a replacement for the responsible self-care that they'd outlined together, he was free to work out with it to his heart's content.

Blaine created an entire routine surrounding that bag. He was extremely hands-on with it, not only punching it but using it for HIIT and resistance training. And as much as Kurt enjoyed exercising with his sub, he seemed to enjoy watching him work out more.

It was when Blaine had mastered inverted sit-ups - legs wrapped around the top of the bag as he curled his body up toward his knees - that Kurt moved in on him.

 _Naked_ Kurt.

How locked in Blaine's own head was he that he didn't notice something like his Master stripping? That's a sight that Blaine _lived_ for!

Without a word, Kurt nudged the head of his erection past his sub's lips and began to thrust, moaning and mumbling about everything that'd been on his mind while he watched Blaine: how gorgeous his little slut was, how incredibly strong and nimble, how capable at manipulating the bag.

Kurt's words of praise made Blaine blush more than the blood rushing to his head.

Blaine has to prove that he deserves them.

Blaine is pretty sure he won’t fall. Of course, Kurt has been known to edge himself for hours using Blaine's mouth. Blaine has his safe gesture if he feels he's about to lose his grip.

Blaine's sole purpose now is to put those improved muscles to work and keep up.


End file.
